He Must Be An Angel
by Midnight Blue Stars
Summary: The first time I saw him, I new he was anything but human. I was sure I was going to die. But I was sure that I was in love with him. I could only hope that he would love me too.
1. Preface

**Chapter One**

I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I was positive I had found it when the feel of the vaporous grass first touched my bare feet. I looked aound myself in wonder. _Beautiful. _It was the only clear thought that had been running through my mind since arriving. But I wasn't looking at the blossom trees or the dewy grass, or even the roses that all seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. I was too busy looking at the sparkling man that stood in the middle of the meadow, eyes closed and palms faced up towards the sky. He's an angel, there is no other explantion that a man could be this beautiful. His blode hair shined almost silver in the bright light, his pale skin and staute-like stillness made me almost certain that he was carved out of marble. If he wasn't an angel, then he was definitley an Adonis.

I released a breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding, instantly regretting it the second I did. His eyes had snapped open to let me see the most beautiful shade of molten gold. _I am going to die._ But surely death by this man would be wonderful and with this in mind I prepared myelf for the bliss that was about to be delivered.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

New Beginnings

I awoke to the muffled voices in the background. Although I didn't know what they were saying, the voices sounded worried. I knew it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes as slow as my body would let me. I didn't realise that I would regret it as soon as it was done. The brilliant white lights were blinding. I assumed I was in the hospital because the room smelt strongly of disinfectant. I tried to open my eyes again, this time squinting. I took in my surroundings gradually. I noticed something wasn't right. I had woken up to the sound of voices, but I could see that there was no one else here.

I tried to make a sound, anything, so i could alert someone i was awake. My voice was nothing but a small, hoarse whisper. I had obviously not used it in a long time. Panic and fear came in quick, shallow breaths. Where is my mum? Where are my brothers? I welcomed the burning tears that rolled slowly down my face. They landed soundlessly on the uncomfortable, itchy bed linen. The memories of the eventful night came flooding back to me too quickly, I felt like I was drowning.

_"Mum are you sure this is safe? I don't want there to be an accident tonight." Me and my mum had been decorating the Christmas tree ready for a very early Christmas Party. Every year my mums boss, Ian, asks her to host a Christmas Party for some reason. This year my mum has decided to put the Christmas Tree right next to the open log fire. _

_"Stop worrying, will you? Tonight is supposed to be fun! If you'd ike, John and Andrew will put up the fire guard up later." She says 'fun', my idea of fun is not getting pulled into the corner my gross drunk men and grouped. Luckily every year my brothers come and save me. Its been getting worse now that I am older. "Now you go get changed into that pretty dress. Now what time will the guests be arriving again?" My mum,ever the forgetful. _

_"They wont be here for another three hours! If you think it will take that long to get ready, I will go get changed right now. I'll go tell the twins to come down and sort out the fire, so you can get ready too. The house looks great." I turned just in time to see a wide smile spread across her face. _

_I climbed up three sets of mahogany stair cases just to get to my brothers' room. I waited politely outside their door after knocking. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my two brothers' dressed in identical elf costumes. _

_"Wow! Well don't you two look... handsome." I laughed again, "Who's genius idea was it to use my green tights?" I turned towards one of my brothers. Andrew always was the joker._

_"How do you do that! Mum can't even tell us apart and she was the one who gave birth to us. You know us to well." Both of my brothers always did get annoyed that I could tell them apart. _

_"Yes, too well indeed." John was always the smart sensible one, but Andrew could make him do all sorts of things. He was too persuasive._

_"Anyway... Mum wouldn't mind some help downstairs with the fire guard. Please." They wouldn't do anything for you unless you said 'please' or 'thank you'._

_They smiled in unison. It always did used to scare me when I was younger. But now, it was quite endearing._

_"We would gladly help you little sister." They were also famous for mocking others. "You go get that lovely dress on, and we'll sort out mother." _

_I loved my brothers, it was hard not to. They were over six foot in height and had identical sandy brown hair cuts. "You know I really do love you." I smiled_

_"Well of course you do. I don't see any reason you wouldn't, do you John?"_

_"No." He wasn't a man of many words John._

_I turned slowly and stalked around the corner to my bedroom. I made sure my hair and make-up was perfect before putting on the awful dress my mum had picked out. I turned towards my wardrobe and took a few deep breaths, I knew I was being over dramatic, but I didn't care. The dresses my mum picked out were always too revealing and now that I am fifteen, I had assets worth revealing. This dress wasn't even moderate in length. The only good thing about it was the colour. It was the most beautiful shade of emerald green I had seen. I slipped the dress on and took one last look in the mirror before turning to my door._

_Just as I turned the handle, screams came at me from all directions. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. I ran down two sets of stairs, then stopped so I could try figure out what was happening. The screams kept coming, sounder weaker every time. I started to run down the last set of stairs, falling at the bottom. The entire hall way was full of black smoke. I tried my best to stand back up, I must of broken my leg whilst falling. I could hear the screams again, they were all in the dining room. The screams gave me that extra push I needed, I was now standing up again but the walls were taking all of my wait._

_"Bella! Bella where are you!" My mum sounded desperate. I shuffled as quickly as I could in the direction of the dining room._

_"I'm right here mum! I'm on my way!" I needed to get to her. I had to save her._

_"Don't you dare come down here! Get out of here and get some help!"_

_"Where are my brothers?" If she thought I was leaving now, she was wrong._

_"Don't worry Bella! Were all going to be okay if you go get help." I knew there was something else wrong, something she wasn't telling me. But she was right, I needed to go get help and every second I was wasting standing here, my mum and brothers were dying. _

_I still didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave them in there. The screams were painful to listen to. In that last moment of hesitation, I heard a loud crash and it all went black._

I let out a piercing scream and the new tears came faster an harsher. Doctors and nurses came rushing in from all directions.

"Miss Swan, what's wrong? Can we get you anything? Someone to talk to, perhaps?"

"What's going on? Why am I here? Where is my mum? Where are John and Andrew?" I knew I sounded really pathetic, I was and I couldn't help that. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swan, your mother and brothers... they didn't make it. We did the best we could." I looked up and could tell that this man wasn't used to dealing with matters like these, he was far too young.

"You have been in a coma since the incident. It's been three months now, you were the only one left with a steady heart beat. Whilst in the house, you obtained many injuries, would you like to know now?" I could tell he was trying to take my mind of it, but there was no use.

I didn't want to talk, in case I started crying again i just nodded.

"Well there wasn't much damage to your face. Which was quite surprising considering the amount of glass-"

"What glass?" I stopped her short, I didn't remember any glass. This was going too fast.

"Yes, glass. When the doctors found you, you were covered in glass. A mirror had exploded and hit you from different directions. There was a rather large piece on your neck. I'm afraid you will be getting a bit of scaring."

I was glad I was getting a scar, it would remind me of what a terrible person I am, I left my family and now I'm getting punished for it. "You had a broken leg," I knew it. "which healed itself when you were in a... coma." Okay, this was definitley going too fast.

"I'm sorry Doctor, do we have to talk about this right now. I really just want to leave. I would leave right now if I could. When can I get out of here?" Maybe a distant aunt that I didn't know about, or even a cousin. I could only hope.

"Because you are only fifteen, you wont be able to live by yourself until your eighteen." I didn't care so I waited for him to continue, guessing there was going to be more. "Also because of this... unique situation. All of your mothers and brothers money now go to you, considering they left it all to you." This wasn't making anything better. "You wont be able to have all of it until you are eighteen.

"That's fine, I don't need money. I don't even want to stay at my old school any more." The doctor nodded. "When can I get out of here?" I would leave now if I had somewhere to go.

"We are trying to sort this out as quick as possible."

"Good. I want to get far away from here, please." I was not going to stay in Kensington. Sure it was nice, but there are too many memories. "What about somewhere like Scotland?"

"I'm sorry Bella, you do realise that isn't possible." At my confused look he continued, "You're going to be living with your father. In America..."

"My dad is dead." Well, the last time I asked, I was told he was dead.

"Miss Swan, you must be mistaken. Your father, Charlie Swan, he lives in Forks, Wahington. I apologise again, I thought this would have been common knowlede. He sounded so excited to see you when we spoke on the telephone."

"This can't be possible, I was always told he wasn't even alive. Before that, wasn't he in prison?" I was panicing again. He was supposed to be dead, they all told me he was dead! Did Andrew and John konw that they still had a father? Or was it just me?

"No, he is very much alive. He was in prison too. He had been arrested for attacking someone whilst intoxicated, but that was a long time ago. He is out now and he has been in rehab as well. He will be perfectly safe to live with. I assure you, he is very exciting to see you again." and with that, the Doctors gave me one last look before leaving me alone so I could 'think about things' as they put it.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I spent a long time to try and feel as sad as I had the first day I had found out but the guilt wouldn't let me feel anything else. I couldn't stand it in the hospital. All of the Doctors had tried to make me see, specialist therapists, continuing to say 'You need to talk to someone'every time. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to deal with it on my own.

I was very surprised and a bit annoyed to find out the Doctors had been incontact with my 'Dad', and I was moving there a lot sooner than planned. They promised me that Doctors would be in contact with me when I reach America. Doctors that want to talk about... what happened. In the past few days, they had managed to plan and book flights to Washinton and sort out the living arrangements with the local authorities there. Tomorrow I would be on an aeroplane to Washinton, USA.

I wasn't sure how far I was supposed to be travelling today. I didn't want to know much about this town, Forks, until I got there. I was told many times that I was getting picked up at the airport and they would take me to my fathers house, something about working late. I was also told that Forks wasn't that much colder than Kensington and that I would need new clothes to wear since it's almost Winter. I'm not looking forward to starting again, starting over. Most people take chances like these to reinvent themselves. I would never do it, I'm not that sort of person, trying to stand out. I would much rather try become invisible. Plus, I have a feeling that I'm not going to be my usual friendly self again for a while.

Checking in at the airport had taken longer than I thought. I almost ended up getting lost twice. I looked out of the tiny plastic window grateful that I had gotten a window seat. I could feel that the aeroplane had started to tip downwards slightly, signalling that the plane was about to land.

I jumped when a loud voice had filled the cabin. When I realised it was just the loud speaker, I relaxed so I could hear the message."Can Miss Isabella Swan please stay seated when we land. Someone will be sent to collect you." The message was repeated three more times when the aeroplane finally came to a bumpy stop.

As I waited for the person to come and collect me, I watched the various people leaving the aircraft. The small children with their families smiled at me. I thought as they went past they have got their whole life ahead of them, I hope they don't waste it like I did. I got the all too familiar feeling I was being watched so I spun aIround quickly, quite flustered to see it was a very attractive young man walking towards me. His pale blue eyes were set directly on my face, easily making me blush.

"You must be Isabella Swan" He spoke with a heavy American accent making it hard to tell what he had said.

"Bella. My name is Bella" I wasn't sure what was going on but he seemed very friendly and he obviously knew me.

"My name is Roland Robertson." I waited for more information. I didn't remember getting told about a Ronald Did I? "Your dad asked me to pick you up. I work with him at the station." My face dropped, I really was not looking forward to this.

It was obvious Roland looked uncomfortable so he tried to make conversation again. "So... is this your first time in America then Miss Swan?"

"Call me Bella." I said with a bit more fource than necessary, ignoring his question completely.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled sweatily and took a step backwards a bit, just to get some space. "May we leave now, please?"

"Yes of course, follow me." Without so much as even offering to carry my bags, he turned back the way we came, expecting me to follow. _How rude. _

After finally catching up to him, I asked politely "Yeah. I know this sounds silly but what is the weather like outside?" I asked, wondering whether I would need my big jacket.

"It's not bad outside. You should be okay like that." He nodded towards my bare arms and smiled. " Well then, we best be off now. We haven't got a long way to go but your dad would get worried, if I didn't call him when we get there." I nodded silently trying to act normal. Inside I had been dreading this part since I was told I was going to live with my dad. _Has everyone forgotten that I don't even know him? _

He turned towards the exit and left me to carry my bag, again. I guessed I was expected to follow, again.

As soon as we stepped outside, I dropped my bag and protectivly wrapped my arms around myself. "You-you said that I didn't need a jacket" I protested. I looked up to see Ronald walking towards an old car, totaly unfased by the harshness of the wind.

"Just pick up your bag and get in the car," he pointed towards the passenger door. "It's a lot warmer in here I promise." He added quickly. I had never met anyone as rude as Roland in my life.

"Fine." I climbed into the soft seat next to his and wrinkled my nose. His old car smelt faintly of stale chips and alcohol. "I'm guessing you like to enjoy the weekend as much as the next person." I muttered.

I tried to make conversation, just to make this journey a little less awquard. "So... does Charlie live with anyone else?"

"No chance in hell, does Charlie have any other fucking kids" Where on E=earth did this come from?

His language took me a little off gaurd, but I did felt bit better about the whole situation knowing that I didn't have any half brothers or sisters. I wanted to be left alone. Left so I could think about what I had done. I didn't get chance to be alone much at boarding school. The fact that it was an all girls school made it worse, it was full of gossiping girls.

"Since, I work with your dad at Forks Police Station, you may be seeing a lot more of me." He winked at me in a way that made me feel slightly sick, and showed me his teeth in a cheeky grin. It made me turn away and look out of the window, just in time to see the car rolling to a stop outside a cream house.

I got out of the car instinctively pulling my arms around me, another pathetic attempt to shield myself from the cold wind. I took a closer look at the house from where I was standing. It was obviously large enough to house two people quite comfortably. I looked towards Ronald for encouragment, but I found him already halfway up the drive approaching the front door, whilst pulling a single key out of his denim jacket.

I tried my best to follow him up the cobbled drive, stopping only to reajust my hold on my bags. As I stood by his side all of the distress I had felt before cam crashing back down. A dizzy feeling muffeled my mind and my vision became slightly blurry.

A strong hand, gripped me hard under my elbow, and a worried voice sounded distant in my ear. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I wanted to reply but the muscles in my face wouldn't let me. Then everything went familiarly dark and cold.

I wasn't sure what was happening and it was scaring me. I could hear the same muffled voices that had filled the hospital room. I snapped my eyes open, trying to catch the person who was talking, only to find myself alone in a very dark bedroom I had never seen before. Deciding it would be no use waiting for someone to come check on me. I stretched my arms and legs before getting out of the queen sized bed. I looked quickly around the room, noting the simple decor. The walls had been painted a dark forest green, that reminded me somewhat of Britian and the vast forests in the country side. There was an old, dark brown desk in one corner, with a computer sat on top. In the other corner there was, yet agian, a chest of drawer, in a dark brown wood. The bedding that I was under matched, quite nicely with the walls and furniture. I quite liked it. It was simple and not overwhelming, like my... old room.


End file.
